


Thankyou...(fanart)

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fanart, Fluff, Hugging, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane lets John know just how thankful he is. :) </p><p>This is a fanart I've done for the wonderful writer, OneWhoSitsWithTurtles, for her new sequel "Beyond The Shadow"!!!!  </p><p><3<3<3<3<3<3<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankyou...(fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneWhoSitsWithTurtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/gifts).



> This is a fanart for OneWhoSitsWithTurtles. She is truly an amazing person and writer!!! This is for her sequel to "Behind the Mask" called "Beyond The Shadow" (which I highllyyyyyyyy encourage you guys to read both, if you haven't already <3<3<3 you will not be dissapointed!)
> 
> oh! and I hope you guys like the song :) *hopeful googly eyes*
> 
> haha... 
> 
> Loves you all bunchies!!! <3<3<3<3<3

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img005_zpsa0007f68.jpg.html)


End file.
